starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
My New Wand!/Галерея
Скриншоты S2E1 Laptop buffering screen.png S2E1 Star upside-down in a fogged-up screen.png S2E1 Star upside-down wiping the screen.png S2E1 Star upside-down 'it's me, Star!'.png S2E1 Star Butterfly making a video blog.png S2E1 Star Butterfly makes a video blog.png S2E1 Star 'I blew up a bunch of stuff'.png S2E1 Star Butterfly 'including my wand'.png S2E1 Star 'I was never gonna do magic again'.png S2E1 Star Butterfly opening a drawer.png S2E1 Star Butterfly holding a hairbrush.png S2E1 Star realizes what she's holding.png S2E1 Star looking for something else.png S2E1 Star presents her new wand.png S2E1 Star Butterfly 'and Marco's okay'.png S2E1 Marco Diaz in bath towels.png S2E1 Marco closing Star's laptop.png S2E1 StarFan13 watching Star's blog.png S2E1 StarFan13 tapping her keyboard.png S2E1 Marco doesn't want to be watched.png S2E1 Star's wand floats by itself.png S2E1 Star and Marco looking off-screen.png S2E1 Star's wand bounces off the walls.png S2E1 Marco 'what's up with your wand?'.png S2E1 Marco ducks under Star's wand.png S2E1 Star's wand flying downstairs.png S2E1 Marco 'it's going downstairs!'.png S2E1 Star's wand sails past her face.png S2E1 Star Butterfly 'I almost died'.png S2E1 Star's wand flies towad her bed.png S2E1 Magic instruction book comes out from under the bed.png S2E1 Star's wand flying into magic instruction book.png S2E1 Magic instruction book closes on Star's wand.png S2E1 Star and Marco in surprise.png S2E1 Magic instruction book flies into Marco.png S2E1 Star watches Marco go flying.png S2E1 Marco flies into Star's magic closet.png S2E1 Marco Diaz 'my towel!'.png S2E1 Closet door closes on Marco.png S2E1 Star Butterfly in surprise.png S2E1 Star runs up to the closet door.png S2E1 Star grabbing the closet doorknob.png S2E1 Star lets go of the doorknob.png S2E1 Marco naked and covering himself.png S2E1 Marco Diaz kneeling down.png S2E1 Marco Diaz 'don't open that!'.png S2E1 Marco wrapped in various wraps.png S2E1 Marco covers himself with clothes.png S2E1 Marco jiggling the doorknob.png S2E1 Marco Diaz 'it's locked'.png S2E1 Star pulls on the doorknob.png S2E1 Star 'what do you think I am doing?'.png S2E1 Laser puppy bounces into the room.png S2E1 Star pushes laser puppy away.png S2E1 Star 'I usually open this door with my wand'.png S2E1 Marco Diaz 'your book ate it'.png S2E1 Magic Instruction Book on closet floor.png S2E1 Star 'better not be poking around in there'.png S2E1 Star presses her mouth to the closet door.png S2E1 Marco 'just get me out of here'.png S2E1 Star continues struggling with the door.png S2E1 Glossaryck pops out of the keyhole.png S2E1 Glossaryck slides through the keyhole.png S2E1 Glossaryck 'what are you doing?'.png S2E1 Star Butterfly falls to the floor.png S2E1 Star Butterfly greets Glossaryck.png S2E1 Star 'my wand's locked in the closet'.png S2E1 Marco Diaz 'what about me?'.png S2E1 Star Butterfly 'Marco's in there too'.png S2E1 Star Butterfly 'basically all my stuff'.png S2E1 Star Butterfly 'I want my stuff'.png S2E1 Glossaryck 'did you try the knob?'.png S2E1 Star Butterfly flips off the ground.png S2E1 Star wielding a huge sword.png S2E1 Star hits the door with her sword.png S2E1 Star's sword has no effect.png S2E1 Star whacking the door with her sword.png S2E1 Marco Diaz shutting his eyes.png S2E1 Marco stares at the closet door.png S2E1 Glossaryck pounding the doorknob.png S2E1 Glossaryck 'nope, still locked'.png S2E1 Marco Diaz questions Glossaryck.png S2E1 Glossaryck mocking Marco Diaz.png S2E1 Glossaryck babbling like crazy.png S2E1 Marco shouting at Glossaryck.png S2E1 Marco 'just tell me how to get out'.png S2E1 Glossaryck 'I'll tell you what to do'.png S2E1 Marco Diaz listening to Glossaryck.png S2E1 Glossaryck gives Marco a cryptic clue.png S2E1 Marco Diaz 'if I find her secret'.png S2E1 Glossaryck says goodbye to Marco.png S2E1 Marco sees Glossaryck leave.png S2E1 Marco looking behind him.png S2E1 Marco looks at mountain of Star's stuff.png S2E1 Marco Diaz 'here we go'.png S2E1 Marco Diaz the closet ninja.png S2E1 Star jams her sword in the closet door.png S2E1 Star tries to pry door open with sword.png S2E1 Glossaryck 'open the door with magic'.png S2E1 Star 'my wand's in the closet'.png S2E1 Glossaryck 'do you want to try'.png S2E1 Glossaryck with diamonds in his eyes.png S2E1 Star Butterfly looking mischievous.png S2E1 Star's pupils widen menacingly.png S2E1 Star 'what's the hard way?'.png S2E1 Glossaryck 'never heard of the hard way'.png S2E1 Star Butterfly 'sounds hard though'.png S2E1 Glossaryck 'I can teach you'.png S2E1 Star asking Glossaryck to teach her.png S2E1 Glossaryck widening his eyeball.png S2E1 Star and Glossaryck in pocket space.png S2E1 Glossaryck stirring a cauldron of stew.png S2E1 Glossaryck 'your wand is the spoon'.png S2E1 Star 'my wand isn't a spoon'.png S2E1 Glossaryck 'it's a metaphor'.png S2E1 Star Butterfly 'no, it's a wand'.png S2E1 Wand appears in Glossaryck's hand.png S2E1 Glossaryck 'fine, it's a wand'.png S2E1 Star Butterfly clapping innocently.png S2E1 Glossaryck skims the top of hobo stew.png S2E1 Glossaryck tosses the wand away.png S2E1 Glossaryck dips down in the stew.png S2E1 Glossaryck holding chunks of stew.png S2E1 Star doesn't have a clue.png S2E1 Star Butterfly shaking her head.png S2E1 Glossaryck getting impatient.png S2E1 Glossaryck 'do magic without your wand'.png S2E1 Glossaryck tells Star to dip down.png S2E1 Star Butterfly 'without my wand?'.png S2E1 Glossaryck 'your mom did it'.png S2E1 Star scoffing at Glossaryck.png S2E1 Star 'if she can do it, I can do it'.png S2E1 Star 'I've just got to dip down'.png S2E1 Star wielding a laser puppy.png S2E1 Star fires laser at closet door.png S2E1 Star stops firing her laser.png S2E1 Glossaryck with hole in his hand.png S2E1 Star apologizing to Glossaryck.png S2E1 Glossaryck stares at hole in his hand.png S2E1 Glossaryck 'try dipping downer'.png S2E1 Glossaryck slides through keyhole again.png S2E1 Glossaryck approaches the instruction book.png S2E1 Glossaryck opens the magic instruction book.png S2E1 Glossaryck 'how's it going over there?'.png S2E1 Marco pops out of pile of Star's stuff.png S2E1 Marco 'trying to find her secret'.png S2E1 Marco 'in a closet full of secrets!'.png S2E1 Glossaryck 'I do this because I love you'.png S2E1 Marco 'that's a little weird'.png S2E1 Glossaryck 'I'm sure it is'.png S2E1 Glossaryck 'I've got work to do'.png S2E1 Magic instruction book closes on Glossaryck.png S2E1 Marco Diaz holding a strange box.png S2E1 Tiny deformed narwhal in a box.png S2E1 Marco Diaz very creeped out.png S2E1 Glossaryck stroking his beard.png S2E1 Side-view close-up of magic wand.png S2E1 Glossaryck blowing a whistle.png S2E1 Pair of pillbugs appears.png S2E1 Pillbugs slide under Glossaryck's feet.png S2E1 Glossaryck examines the magic wand.png S2E1 Glossaryck sniffing the magic wand.png S2E1 Star and laser puppy sit in front of closet.png S2E1 Star and laser puppy stare at closet.png S2E1 Star puts laser puppy in her lap.png S2E1 Star talking to the laser puppy.png S2E1 Marco Diaz in a sea of Star's junk.png S2E1 Marco 'it's time to get organized'.png S2E1 Potted hand-plant with 'No Secrets' sign.png S2E1 Potted hand-plant with 'Secrets?' sign.png S2E1 Marco holding hive of glowing bees.png S2E1 Marco tosses glowing beehive aside.png S2E1 Marco holding bubble toaster.png S2E1 Marco tosses the toaster away.png S2E1 Star paces on her loft's second level.png S2E1 Star mumbles and paces back and forth.png S2E1 Star shouting 'dip down!'.png S2E1 Star staring at fish in fish tank.png S2E1 Star carries puffer fish to the closet.png S2E1 Star tosses fish and rocks at closet.png S2E1 Star picks up the fish again.png S2E1 Star tosses fish at the door.png S2E1 Star asks if the fish is okay.png S2E1 Puffer fish with blank expression.png S2E1 Glossaryck moves wand's wings with his feet.png S2E1 Glossaryck running out of ideas.png S2E1 Star continues trying to dip down.png S2E1 Star falls face-first on her bed.png S2E1 Star crawling under the bedsheets.png S2E1 Star lying under her bedsheets.png S2E1 Star takes out box of Mewnian termytes.png S2E1 Star Butterfly has a wicked idea.png S2E1 Marco riding a spiked unicycle.png S2E1 Marco walks away from 'No Secrets' pile.png S2E1 Star holding box of Mewnian termytes.png S2E1 Star unleashes swarm of Mewnian termytes.png S2E1 Mewnian termytes fly through door grates.png S2E1 Star Butterfly 'that didn't work'.png S2E1 Star looking at her interdimensional mirror.png S2E1 Glossaryck stands on top of the wand.png S2E1 Glossaryck's reflection in wand left side.png S2E1 Glossaryck's reflection in wand right side.png S2E1 Star pulling back mirror curtains.png S2E1 Star Butterfly taking a calming breath.png S2E1 Star commands mirror to call her mom.png S2E1 Star's interdimensional mirror places a call.png S2E1 Queen Butterfly answers Star's call.png S2E1 Star Butterfly greets her mother.png S2E1 Queen Butterfly 'what did you do?'.png S2E1 Star Butterfly acting innocent.png S2E1 Star Butterfly gives up lying.png S2E1 Star 'Marco's locked in my closet'.png S2E1 Star 'Glossaryck wants me to dip down'.png S2E1 Queen Butterfly 'didn't learn that until I was 19'.png S2E1 Star Butterfly in shock.png S2E1 Star 'I'm, like, advanced'.png S2E1 Queen Butterfly 'I suppose'.png S2E1 Star 'didn't really give me any instructions'.png S2E1 Queen Butterfly 'that sounds familiar'.png S2E1 Queen Butterfly 'summon everything you have'.png S2E1 Star surprised 'everything?!'.png S2E1 Star has another wicked idea.png S2E1 Queen Butterfly trying to warn Star.png S2E1 Star ends the interdimensional call.png S2E1 Closet pile of Star's 'secrets'.png S2E1 Marco Diaz done organizing.png S2E1 Marco 'ok'.png S2E1 Marco 'I think that's everything'.png S2E1 Star's balcony door with empty walls.png S2E1 Star's empty interdimensional mirror wall.png S2E1 Star's bed frame with no mattress.png S2E1 Star Butterfly pulls on ropes.png S2E1 Star's stuff piled onto catapult.png S2E1 Star securing catapult ropes.png S2E1 Star 'you want everything?'.png S2E1 Star puts on knight's helmet.png S2E1 Star about to launch her catapult.png S2E1 Marco Diaz 'making progress'.png S2E1 Marco feels a sudden tremor.png S2E1 Star's stuff crashes on top of Marco.png S2E1 External view of Diaz Household.png S2E1 Glossaryck hears a loud noise.png S2E1 Glossaryck opens wand faceplate.png S2E1 Glossaryck watches wand-powering unicorn.png S2E1 Wand-powering unicorn running nonstop.png S2E1 Wand-powering unicorn shrieks at Glossaryck.png S2E1 Glossaryck 'okay, that's not good'.png S2E1 Star Butterfly lying on the floor.png S2E1 Star on the floor surrounded by mess.png S2E1 Marco Diaz lying on closet floor.png S2E1 Marco 'you thwarted my progress'.png S2E1 Star tries to see the bright side.png S2E1 Marco 'I don't want to live in your secrets closet'.png S2E1 Marco sees the instruction book glowing.png S2E1 Marco looks closely at instruction book.png S2E1 Magic instruction book pops open.png S2E1 Glossaryck holding his pillbug pals.png S2E1 Marco Diaz grabbing Glossaryck.png S2E1 Marco getting impatient with Glossaryck.png S2E1 Glossaryck's forehead gem glowing.png S2E1 Marco shields his eyes from the light.png S2E1 Star's journal falls off the shelf.png S2E1 Star's journal falls in front of Marco.png S2E1 Star Butterfly's journal.png S2E1 Marco Diaz 'so this is the thing!'.png S2E1 Glossaryck 'bingo!'.png S2E1 Star Butterfly still lying on the floor.png S2E1 Star 'reading will keep the mind sharp'.png S2E1 Star realizes what Marco has found.png S2E1 Star Butterfly trying to stop Marco.png S2E1 Marco Diaz not listening to Star.png S2E1 Star 'that is not the thing!'.png S2E1 Marco flips through journal pages.png S2E1 Star pounding on the closet door.png S2E1 Marco reading Star's journal.png S2E1 Glossaryck's forehead light goes out.png S2E1 Glossaryck 'I'm out of juice'.png S2E1 Glossaryck returning to the instruction book.png S2E1 Glossaryck dives into the instruction box.png S2E1 Marco trying to read Star's journal.png S2E1 Star's journal on chapter 11.png S2E1 Star desperately tries to stop Marco.png S2E1 Marco continues reading Star's journal.png S2E1 Marco Diaz in surprise.png S2E1 Star's journal 'my thoughts on Marco'.png S2E1 Star Butterfly gasps.png S2E1 Star Butterfly dipping down.png S2E1 Star Butterfly floating in the air.png S2E1 Star makes a door key out of a magic.png S2E1 Star's magic closet finally opens.png S2E1 Marco Diaz falls over backward.png S2E1 Star Butterfly stops glowing.png S2E1 Star Butterfly back on the ground.png S2E1 Star Butterfly jumps for joy.png S2E1 Star Butterfly dances with joy.png S2E1 Star shares her joy with Marco.png S2E1 Star takes her journal away from Marco.png S2E1 Star whacks Marco with her journal.png S2E1 Marco Diaz in slight pain.png S2E1 Star tells Marco not to read her journal.png S2E1 Magic instruction book slides out of closet.png S2E1 Magic instruction book opens back up.png S2E1 Glossaryck 'this thing's broken'.png S2E1 Star's wand returns to her.png S2E1 Green magic blast.png S2E1 Magic blast shoots through ceiling.png S2E1 New tower in Diaz Household roof.png S2E1 Star and Marco covered in green goo.png S2E1 Marco leaving to put on pants.png S2E1 Star green and totally confused.png S2E1 Glossaryck coughs up green smoke.png S2E1 Glossaryck calls dibs on the new tower.png Концепт-арты My New Wand! concept 1.png My New Wand! concept 2.png My New Wand concept 3.jpg My New Wand concept 4.jpg My New Wand concept 5.jpg My New Wand concept 6.jpg My New Wand concept 7.png My New Wand concept 8.jpg My New Wand concept 9 animation.gif My New Wand concept 10 animation.gif My New Wand concept 11 animation.gif My New Wand concept 12 animation.gif Прочее My New Wand poster.jpg en:My New Wand!/Gallery id:My New Wand!/Galeri Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона